


System and Wishes

by mayathedaydreamer



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Chaos and Free Will, Dysfunctional Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hospitals, Mark Fischbach Egos, Personality Swap, Sean McLoughlin Egos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayathedaydreamer/pseuds/mayathedaydreamer
Summary: The brothers are free to live their life. Yet more seems to be standing in their way of a normal happy life, then again what is normal in Jericho? Book 2 of Septic Swap Au.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. What's a Brother

Anti sketched on the back of a piece of paper. A long, lanky creature bound with strings that he remembered. As he sketched, a voice came in soft and faded at first but gaining strength as he tuned back in.

“Anti?” Anti looked up, snapping out of his slight trance.

“Oh yes doc?” he asked, still posed to continue the sketch.

“Were you…daydreaming again?” Marvin sighed patient but firm. The doctor was sitting across from the curled up smaller man. Anti gave a small nod, now looking at the horror he’d doodled.

“I’m sorry Marv.” Anti mumbled leaning back on the chair. Marvin shook his head opening his mouth to retort before his door opened. He glanced up to see a girl with dark curly hair and glasses at the doorway. “Westie. I’m in the middle of a session, can it wait?”

“Sorry doctor. You told me to come in if you were going to run over into your next scheduled thing and you’re cutting it really close.” The girl said looking at her clipboard.

“I wasn’t expecting any other patients today.” Marvin rolled back to his desk pulling out a planner, flipping through it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the man return back to his doodling.

“Uh not a patient. Alex and Karen said that you agreed to a meeting at the hospital café. Though they also said you may have been off your pills so they asked for me to write a reminder in case you forgot. Speaking of, café is out of your special so take a pill before you go to the meeting.” The girl explained, writing notes.

Marvin chuckled before looking to the focused man on the couch, “Alright Anti. We’re calling it good there. We’ll talk more about work and how you’re feeling next time, let’s say two weeks ok? Maybe even start working through what happened with Janelin back then alright?” Anti peaked up before looking at his sketch pad and nodding. He slowly uncurled himself, now heading for the door before pausing in thought.

“Doc?” Anti’s voice was small as he hardly looked up at him.

“Yeah?” Marvin looked up from writing in the planner and rubbing his sore right thumb.

“Have…have you heard from Chase? I tried going to his apartment but he wasn’t there. I figured if anyone’s seen him it would be you or Henrik.” Anti reasoned. Westie looked between them, giving the doctor a look that he instantly understood. Yet he just sighed and shook his head no.

“Sorry Anti, I haven’t. Even if I have, if he was a patient, you know I can’t tell you anything Anti, sorry.” He said going back to reorganizing.

“Right sorry. See you when you get off tonight. I have the closing shift tonight so it’ll come out right.” Anti mentioned before heading out. Westie turned, closing the door behind the man.

“I understand patient doctor confidentiality but you’re not exactly licensed for this and he is next of kin.” She said confused.

“I know. I know, but for once I’m respecting his wishes. If he doesn’t want Anti to find him then I won’t get in the way of that.” Marvin noted before popping a small white pill and stretching. “Alright, nurse meeting, right?” he added standing up putting his hands in his pockets, his hand tracing the shape of a ring he’d now realized was poorly sized. There was a strange nagging in the back of his head like some long-forgotten memory.

“Doctor Magnificent…” Westie nagged opening the door. He hurried out of the room heading towards the café. What he didn’t notice, was the four nurses standing around whispering or his brother behind them trying to get his attention. Once inside the nurses locked the door chuckling to themselves.

“Now they’ll have to work it out.” Alex declared as the other three nodded. “Ok so in about fifteen minutes Katie can you unlock the door? If they come running out that means we failed and they’re still going to bicker but if they stay in there that means we have a real shot at them being civil.” The red head woman nodded before heading off.

Alex and Karen turned to leave to see Jameson hurt and confused, “By golly, what are you doing with my brother?”

“We’re trying to make him sit and talk with Dr. Bing. Don’t worry he’ll be fine- wait Jamie you’re hurt.” Alex explained before pulling him close.

“What? Oh, it’s just a scratch honest. I was going to see if my bro had any more of those bandages with the puppies. I’m out and I don’t get paid for another week.” Jamie chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. The nurse shook their head leading him to the room closest to Marvin’s office.

“Well he won’t be out for at least fifteen minutes maybe more. Lets get you patched up Jamie.” They said as Jamie sat down. Alex closed the door and moved to the cabinet grabbing the alcohol and small bandages that he’d requested. “Catch any cool bad guys Star?”

“Huh? Oh! A couple drug dealers that were connected with the drug lord that I’ve been hunting for a while now. Also saved a puppy from a burning building.” Jamie spoke excitedly only wincing barely as they worked on the cut near his head.

“Yeah? Are you any closer to catching the guy? Like do you even know what this guy’s name is?” Alex asked, matching his enthusiasm.

“Well no. I’ve nicknamed him bandages in my notes but I’ve heard some of his drug runners have nicknamed him Host. No idea why but it’s intimidating. I like it. Already carved it into my special gun. Hope it’s his name and not just some stupid name he hates you know?” Jamie babbled.

“Yeah that would suck!” Alex put on their best impression of Jameson raising his fingers like a gun. “Freeze Host I have you now!” He stopped and put on a gruff voice imagining what a drug lord would sound like. “Host? Who are you talking…my name’s Harris.” Alex then shrugged, “Or whatever a plain name that sounds like Host is.” Jameson groaned in response.

“That would be the worst! Ok memo to self, learn his name or at least his drug lord name first before doing the dramatic pulling the gun on him.” Jamie nodded to himself. “Alright back out to patrol. Can you let my bro know I might be by later for a box of these?” he said pointing to the bandage before waving and heading out.


	2. So, Three Androids Walk Into the Hero's Home-

Jameson touched down behind his apartment building, shapeshifting into a new set of civilian clothes before making his way to the front of the building. Instead of finding 534N waiting for him like usual, with a drink or polishing a knife, he found a figure laying across the stairs seemingly hurt. Jamie’s eyes widened, calling the android as he knelt next to the figure.

“Hey, hey. Oh this isn’t a good place to sleep.” The figure had what appeared to be bright red hair though there were purple streaks throughout. Their skin was pale with a dusting of an ash look. As he gently tried to move them, he saw what looked like a dog’s shock collar around the figure’s neck.

“Ey Hero Boy, ye fount new friends yonder?” Jamie rolled his eyes before looking the person over again.

“They don’t look hurt but that’s not a normal color for a person.” Jameson stated as the person began to only slightly stir and groan.

“And normal folks generally don't stink like laveder every time they change clothes.” Jameson looked at 53 annoyed with the comment before the android lifted his hands. “a'ight, a'ight, I'm callin' Sawbones. If he don't answer then who's plan B?”

“I don’t know, Henrik? Maybe? I don’t know what we’re dealing with yet.” He mentioned as the figure began to stir and 53 turned around to talk on his internal phone. “Um…excuse me…can you hear me?” Jameson called out to the figure once again.

“Sir wait pl…” the person twitched a bit before groaning, closing their eyes again.

“O…ok-ay then that was normal…yup completely normal. 53! Where are we on Marv?” Jamie called over.

“No wheres! I'm callin' the bomb! Ey Bomb picked up!” 53 wandered back towards him nodding as he listened. “a'ighty bomb- Uh, BEANG said he's gone come over in a moment, but we orta check 'n see if the person got visible injuries and...” the android paused listening to something. “If they don't then bring them inside out the elements.”

“Ok I don’t see anything wrong... the thing around their neck seems fried but no obvious injuries. Can you help me get them on my back? I don’t want to disturb them too much.” Jameson said, leaning over. The android shrugged, picking the figure up and draping them across the hero’s back.

“Ye good Star-man?” 53 asked as Jamie readjusted slightly.

“What? Oh yeah, they’re super light. I carry you for a workout, remember?” Jamie joked, heading into the building.

He helped the person get comfortable in the apartment. After a few minutes, BEANG arrived to find the hero as a small dog - pacing from where the person was laying on the couch, to 53 and back. 53 shrugged, as the dog now changed his pacing course. BEANG did a quick electronic sweep of the area from the new arrival. 

“Jameson, sir, pacing will only make you more anxious.” The small dog yipped back to the yellow-clad robot. “I do not know how long they will be out Jameson. I am not Marvin, but there is a signal. The device is transmitting and it will have reached it’s home by now. That means that whoever knows them should be here soon.” BEANG explained, his voice level. The dog paused, looking up at him with a whine, curling up on the floor.

“If you are trying to sway me by playing cute, it won’t work on me, Jameson.” BEANG continued on, as 53 moved over, picking the dog up. “But, 534N is a bit more deviant than I.”

“Ye cain't just let th' pup whine, BEANG. He mite wake th' odd one on th' couch” 53 chided, to which the dog gave a soft bark. A loud knock caught their attention, causing Jameson to jump from 53’s arms changing back into his casual form.

“Ah, there that air freshner we needed in this joint.” 53 joked as Jamie moved to the door. He ignored him - BEANG smacking the android lightly upside the head - opening the door, cautiously peeking his head out first.

“Hello? Uh…I didn’t order any…” Jameson stopped, seeing an extraordinarily tall suited person. “Uh, um can I, uh, help you?” He asked cautiously.

“I received the signal from a particular device from inside this residence. Now where is my right hand?” Jamie blinked, looking back in towards the couch.

“Uh…right hand? Red, purple hair?” Jamie asked, still not opening the door all the way.

“Grey skin. Yes. His name is Đark now let me see him.” The person’s eyes shifted from blue to orange, causing Jamie to back up and the new arrival moved to open the door fully.

“What’s wrong, Starman?” 53 asked but looked to see who had entered the apartment, “Who’s this Jameson?”

“I…I don’t know. They know them, though.” Jamie said pointing towards the couch. BEANG watched the new person for a moment. He opened his mouth but was promptly cut off by 53.

“Yer one-a them fancy-smancy Google models!” He announced. The figure turned to look at him, their eyes now a fiery red. “Ooo that there's a scary color. Guess I Binged it rite.” 53 joked smirking. Jamie’s eyes widened.

“A Google model is in my apartment and you make a Bing joke?!” Jamie asked his eyes wide.

“It is unlikely that 534N used a search engine as that knowledge should be stored within his databases. As it is with me. It is odd, however, that you chose Bing as your joke. Seeing as this model of Google, belongs to one Mark Fischbach, who is under the care of Dr. Scott Bing.” BEANG explained, as Jamie visibly began to sweat. 53 rolled his eyes. 

“You know BEANG, if ya explain the joke it’s no longer funny.” He groaned, before looking up at the still red-eyed figure. “So, wacha need Googs?”

“You will address me as Sir or the All Knowing. Understand me, N-534?” The Google unit stated, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Nah, bit of a mouth full, might stick with Googs or how about circuits?” 53 quipped back, matching the stance as Jameson’s hand gave a very faint, light blue glow. A noise interrupted the two of them.

“S…$i♤…” Came a weak and heavily glitched voice. The Google unit ignored the three of them, immediately moving to the figure on the couch. His eyes shifting back to blue as he got to be next to him. “$i♤?” The person, Đark, asked, though Jamie couldn’t quite understand what he was saying.

“I’m here, Đark, though you seem to have broken your box again. Both of them this time. What am I going to do with you?” He asked, shaking his head. “Have you rested enough or are you planning on hiding from me?” Jamie saw the man’s eyes shift back to orange and he readied the bubble once again, trying to keep it secret.

Đark’s eyes widened and shook his head quickly. He opened his mouth but was only able to squeak in response. The Google unit sighed, standing up, waiting for him.

“Let's get you to Scott, Đark. He won’t be thrilled to see you’ve already broken it but I suppose, what should I expect from an assistant like you.” He shook his head, as Đark squeaked again in response. BEANG opened his mouth to interject but was stopped by Jamie as the smaller man stood up. BEANG frowned, looking at the concerned looking hero. Đark hurried after the suited man, who had paused in front of Jamie for a moment, as though studying him.

“Don’t bother with your barrier, Jackson Star. I am only here to collect my personal assistant and then continue our search for our runaway house member.” Google stated, his tone calm but something about it made Jamie shake a bit.

“So, you do know who we are.” He managed, his hand losing the blue glow.

“Of course. Jack McLoughlin’s personal robot assistant, and tracing the famous Jame-man videos is very simple for someone like me, Jameson. As is all of your fake family’s videos.” The unit then looked to BEANG. “You’re new but a simple search finds everything I need on you. Bomb. Experiment. Automated. Nuclear. Geminoid. BEANG for short. Your line was also discontinued but by the actual military. You’re a literal ticking time bomb. How long do you have?” Google asked and Jamie saw a hint of green with the blue.

“That is none of your business, Google unit SiR. Now will that be all? You are, by definition, trespassing on Jameson’s property and he is an officer.” BEANG observed, without batting an eye.

“Alright. Come along, Đark. Oh, and give your magician brother a message. Tell him Garren would like to have a personal conversation again.” With that, the Android headed out. Đark, who now looked smaller, paused looking back towards them before hurrying after the unit. The door closed after them, leaving a wake of unease in the air.


	3. Beware the Ease Droppers

A low chuckle filled the dark room as the image of Jameson’s apartment shone in the ball. The masked man shook his head reaching for a new book. The familiar blue film returned over his eyes as he watched their life somewhere else, some time else. He heard something outside of his room that broke his concentration causing him to groan.

“Thgil…” he groaned and the light in his room turned on as he stepped down onto the ground and covered up the ball. “Mrala!” He waited a few moments hearing it turn off, “Eikcaj” There was a second and a sleepy looking Jackie appeared in his room without his hat. Henrik crossed his arms.

“Start explaining looper. I was busy and suddenly there was an alarm.” The man demanded as the dapper man’s eye widened before rolling as though reading the situation. He rolled up his sleeves before beginning to sign at a rapid pace.

‘Look I got hungry. You sent the robot away so I have to make my own meals and I laid my head down for a nap so you don’t burn down the world or Anti doesn’t try to kill himself again. Following me so far?’

“Yes yes I can keep up with you quick hands.” Henrik quipped unaware of the pony that had wandered into the doorway to see what the commotion was.

‘Well thanks to this lovely curse that you so eloquently refuse to get rid of, I fell completely asleep and set a new point. The alarm you heard was my food burning which I had just put out when you dragged me in here. Quite rude might I add.’ Jackie signed frowning at the man before crossing his arms.

“It’s your own fault for trying to burn my home down old timer. As is that so-called curse which might I add has now saved numerous lives.” Henrik rebutted, causing Jackie’s mouth to twitch.

“You took me from my home, my family.” Jackie’s already weak voice shook.

“You stole my forbidden book and tried a spell far beyond your power. This is what you get as self-punishment!” Henrik enunciated his voice rising. Jackie opened his mouth only to stop hearing what sounded like gargling noises.

Henrik quickly turned to seeing the mint pony watching them. She was trying to say random words to which Henrik quickly clasped his hand in a spinning motion. Instantly she was quiet and collapsed. Jackie jumped slightly before frowning at the mage.

“Don’t bother signing your disapproval old man. Clean up your mess and watch the place. Touch anything and we’ll start over. Understand?” Henrik moved towards the mass on the floor fingertips barely brushing against her skin. Jackie rolled his eyes before squeezing through the door heading away from them. Henrik’s eyes began to glow as he clearly saw his destination. “Su tropelet.” With that the two vanished.

Marvin groaned looking around in his office before jumping seeing something out the corner of his eyes. He turned and glared at the mage that appeared in his office.

“By the fucking cards Metal I don’t have time for you right now! My nurses think they’re funny locking me in a room with the stupid head surgeon for like an hour, now I can’t find my coat that JJ gave me, and you just scared the life out of me!” Marvin reprimanded as the mage calmly sat in the chair against the wall. Gabby, still unconscious at his feet. The doctor quickly turned and spotted the pony.

“Oh no…oh no what did you do? Don’t tell me you k-” Marvin began but Henrik held a hand up.

“She’s only unconscious. When she wakes up, she may be panicked and start spouting some nonsense about me.” Henrik commented, staying calm and collected causing Marvin’s eyebrows to knit together.

“Nonsense in the usual sense that you were speaking of your supposed glory days in front of the camera again and she heard you or something new that you haven’t shared with the class Henny?” he probed leaning on the desk crossing his arms keeping the unconscious pony in at least his field of vision.

“Henny? When did you turn into your brother? I thought there was an actual reason you abandoned that surname or was it just a silly bet with-” Henrik jest as Marvin’s eyes grew.

“Don’t say his name… it slipped out. You didn’t actually answer me.” Marvin complained.

“Ja and I intend to not answer you Jackson.” Marvin groaned at the name choice. “Now then back to the annoying talking pony. I need you to give her something that will…” Henrik hesitated thinking, glancing down to the figure. “make her less…anxious. I’ll contact BEANG to come pick her up here.”

“Less anxious?! Henrik! One! I am not a vet. The closest to a vet around here is fucking Scott Bing. Two! I am not a licensed Psychologist. Does everyone in this family keep forgetting I abandoned that field for residency and surgery fields? Because everyone keeps treating me like a psychologist and a therapist! I don’t have access to psych meds everywhere.” Marvin vented running his hand through his hair.

“Und you don’t have a miracle drug that can bring the dead back to life, ja?” Henrik stated, causing the man to freeze. “That is what I thought mein doctor. Now I suggest you deal with her or she will start spouting some horrible things.” He suggested. Marvin’s lip snarled slightly moving off his desk to his cabinet. He pulled a couple vials glancing at the labels.

He shook his head grabbing a dark green substance that had no label and a needle before moving back to them. As he prepped the needle, he looked back up to the chair to find it empty.

“Of course. Why would I expect you to stick around when you’re the whole reason that this happened?” He sighed looking down at the pony and his needle before injecting her near a colorful mark near her hip with the green liquid. “There. That should at least satisfy that mad man. I hope. I just wish I could remember what this was exactly. It’s in the experimental cabinet so it must be something.” He reasoned with himself. 


End file.
